deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezekiel Sanders
Ezekiel "Zeke" Sanders, A.K.A. "El Gato", born Ezekiel Sandoval, is a character in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. He is a former marine turned anti-augmentation extremist and leader of the radical organization Purity First. Background Early life Born Ezekiel Sandoval in 1990 in Los Angeles, CA to Paulo and Conception Sandoval. He had three siblings, one of whom was Isaias Sandoval. Sanders moved with his family to the US and changed his name to Zeke Sanders. Later, Sanders joined the U.S. Marine Corps and participated in the Persian Gulf Conflicts where he served two tours. In the first, he lost his left eye. He re-enlisted under the Recycle Military Bill, and the government replaced his eye with a Retinal Prosthesis. His activities during his second tour were highly classified and he was eventually discharged under the Cessation Act. After being released from service he suffered from rejection psychosis, a result of his military augmentation. He attacked the Glendale Shopping Center in Los Angeles, attempting suicide by cop - but the situation turned into a siege and hostage situation. Fortunately, William Taggart was there to talk him down. There were 13 injuries but no deaths, and Sanders was diagnosed by Taggart with post-traumatic acute dissociation. He was taken into medical custody at the Neuroprosthetic Rehabilitation Center near Camp Topaz, Utah. Six months later Sanders was declared cured and released. Taggart's intervention would influence both Zeke and his brother Isaias to join the anti-augmentation movement. Sanders felt that the augmented eye was responsible for the traumatic acts he experienced in the war and removed it, hence the eyepatch. He founded the radical purist organization know as Purity First to end all forms of human augmentation. 2027 Zeke and his men stage a hostile takeover of a Sarif Industries plant in Milwaukee, possessing an abnormally strong knowledge of the building and its security systems. Adam Jensen is sent in by David Sarif to resolve the situation, though Sarif's priority is to secure the prototype Typhoon Explosive System augmentation. Jensen however manages to rescue the hostages on the manufacturing level, and later faces Sanders in the admin building. Zeke takes Josie Thorpe hostage, but Adam is able to convince him to let her go, and informs Sanders that the hacker in his group, who tried to steal the Typhoon data, was augmented, and allows Zeke to leave. Later on, he meets with Jensen in secret near Sarif HQ in Detroit, where he gives Jensen a pocket secretary with several access codes and other information, which proves useful in upcoming mission in Highland Park. If the player let Zeke live, he will be an enemy that Adam can kill or knock out while trying to find Isaias Sandoval. CASIE summary The following is the CASIE Social Enhancer's summary of Zeke Sanders: Personality traits * Emotional * Irrational * Excitable Psychological profile Slightly desperate at times. Feels misunderstood. Has a tendency to think highly of himself and often needs to be brought down a notch. Tends to falsely inflate his own accomplishments. Notes *Within the game the player, Adam, will be given a variety of choices upon confronting Zeke in the main office. The player can choose to let Zeke free or shoot Zeke. The third option is to attempt to talk to Zeke to prevent his murder of the hostage. The player is given the options of using a "humble" option, which berates Zeke, a "reason" option, where the player tries to reason with Zeke, and a "empathize" option, where the player compliments Zeke. The video in the bottom "videos" section displays all options talked about above. *If the player chooses to attack Zeke immediately, there are several options. A quick kill will save the hostage, but Zeke will execute her if the player takes too long. Zeke can also be incapacitated non-lethally through a stun gun and the hostage will live. To perform a non-lethal hand-to-hand takedown without the hostage dying, Zeke must first be shot in the torso or leg, followed by a quick takedown. *Zeke can also be killed after the standoff, if the player talks him into freeing the hostage; later, when he contacts Adam with information he can be killed with no negative repercussions except the absence of a Praxis kit later on. He can also be knocked out but there seems to be no way to get the police to arrest him. He has about 500 credits on him. *If Zeke is killed at the Sarif factory, his body will be in the police station's morgue (on the other autopsy table). If Zeke is subdued, he will be in the police station's holding cells, and Adam can have a short conversation with him. *If Zeke is kept alive throughout the game, the player can once again find him in a hotel waiting in a room with a emp grenade and a shotgun, while the bait is in the center of the room next to a dead Sarif security guard and a Praxis Kit. Behind the scenes *He has tattooed the logo of the USMC somewhere on his body. *He has 3 siblings and one of them is a Pro-Human purist like Zeke himself. *Ezekiel and Isaiah are the names of prophets featured in Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. *The Purity First garb worn by Sanders resembles garments worn by Christian monks. Gallery ZEKEPROFILE.jpg ﻿ Videos thumb|500px|left|All speech option guide Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters